Vampire Heart
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Every night since Kagome was ten she had dreamed of him. But as she got older she learns they are more than just dreams
1. Chapter 1

Category: Crossover

Anime/Book: Twilight/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/Edward

Summery: Every night since Kagome was ten she had dreamed of him. But as she got older she learns they are more than OOC

present- this font

_Memories- this font_

_(Edward is dark/possesive in here.)_

* * *

_**Chapter one:**_

Kagome sighed as she fell into the soft bed, it had been a long day. She had moved to Forks, Washington. Her childhood friend, Lauren Mallory, wanted her to see her again, and to her delight her parents let her go without any questions. They gave her a black card, and helped her find a small apartment for her to live.

Laughing bitterly Kagome put her face into her pillow, her parents had been wanting to get rid of her since she was little. She never knew why, but she wasn't complaining. She never was really excepted into her family, and Kagome could guess the reason.

Her parents thought her crazy, but she didn't blame them. Kagome would have thought herself crazy if she wasn't herself.

Ever since she was little Kagome had has dreams of a stranger, Edward, as he introduced himself. He showed up one-day in a meadow of flowers in her dream, he said he was her friend and was there to protect her.

Kagome mentally scoffed, friend, yeah right. The 'friend' status changed when she was fifteen and when she told him about her date with Inuyasha. Shaking her head she tried to get the thoughts out of her head, but her mind wandered to her meetings with him. She met him every night since she was ten years old, and she was now seventeen and would be eighteen in three months. If she told others of him, they would think of him as a fantasy man, but he was real...very real...

_(Kagome age 10)_

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, taking in her surroundings. There was sunlight streaming into half the clearing she was in, the other half was shaded from the trees. In the clearing there was flowers everywhere she could see. There were all types of flowers she couldn't even begin to count on how many there was. _

"_Pretty." Kagome muttered, slowly standing and admiring the clearing. It was one of the most beautiful places she has seen, even more than the ones in her storybooks. _

"_It is, isn't it." A chuckling voice from behind her said, making her jump, and turn around. She turned around to fast though, and started to fall backwards. Kagome closed her eyes waiting to fell the hard ground, but it never came. Cracking open her eyes, she found herself in someone's arms. _

"_Are you ok, love?" Blinking Kagome looked up to see gold eyes looking into her blue ones. A blush spread across her face. _

"_Y-yes. Thank you." The man chuckled again, but sat her down on her feet. Looking up Kagome took him in. He looked about seventeen or eighteen with messy bronze hair, handsome face that had high cheekbones, full lips that were pulled into a cricked smile, his honey gold eyes made her blush more as __she saw that he caught her looking him over. _

"_umm who are you might I ask?" Kagome questioned, shifting from one foot to the other under his gaze. There was something about him that made her want to know him. _

"_My name is Edward." He smirked, "It's nice to finally meet you in person my Kagome." _

"_Huh?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, she didn't know what he meant. How did he know who she was, and what did he mean in person._

_Edward chuckled again, " No need to worry, you will understand in all due time." Kagome felt his cold fingers cup her cheek. _

_Kagome just blinked and staired at him in confusion, "Who are you?"_

"_I'm a friend."_

_(Kagome age 12)_

"_Edward!" Kagome cried out as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was crying, she didn't understand why they were so mean to her. She never did anything wrong to them, so why did they not want her. _

"_My dear Kagome, why do you cry?" Edward whispered, unwrapping her arms from his waist. He sat down on the ground and brought her into his lap as she continued to cry._

_Kagome didn't respond and continued to cry into his chest, "Kagome, please. Tell me what's wrong?" She could hear the sadness and worry in his voice, but she also thought she could hear a tint of anger too. _

"_Why..w-why does mother and father hate me!" Kagome cried, clinging to him like if she let go something bad would happen._

"_Tell me what happened." he whispered, still holding her as he stroked her hair in a comforting way, trying to get her to calm down._

"_They keep comparing me to Kikyo. Telling me that I should be like her, and not a spoiled brat." Kagome chocked back another sob as she closed her eyes, "I don't know why, but they think I am a bad child, and I always do something wrong. They always say I should be like her! Why! Isn't being me enough!" _

"_Its ok love, they are wrong. You are perfect." Edward soothed her, kissing the top of her head. _

"_No its not ok. There has to be something wrong with me!." Kagome yelled, "Maybe I am just a mistake like mother said! And would be better of dead!" _

_A growl ripped threw the air, as Edward ripped her from his chest and pinned her to the ground, his eyes were wide with anger and fear, but most of it was fear, "Never say that! NEVER! There is nothing wrong with you...You are perfect..." His gold eyes held suck pain that it made Kagome cry harder, "..so please never say that you are better of dead.."_

_Kagome continued to cry, she felt Edward wipe her tears away, "Promise me...please." _

"_I promise." She sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck and continued to cry. She heard him sigh in relief, and pulled her closer to him, and whispered into her ear, "They will never say something like that again...they will not hurt you..i will make sure of it love." _

After that had happened, it never did happen again, her parents seemed afraid to say anything to her, and she never understood why. Kagome wasn't complaining though, she always did wounder what happened though. They always said as little as they could to her, it made her sad, but she brushed it off, not wanting to think about it

_(Kagome age 15)_

_Sighing happily, Kagome hummed as she sketched the meadow. She had started sketching on her thirteenth birthday, when Edward started giving her art lessons. She found it highly relaxing. It helped her clear her mind, and just be herself. _

"_Hello love." Kagome smiled looking at Edward as he sat down next to her. _

"_Edward" Kagome said softly, here eyes held a hint of sadness. She was fifteen today, and she also got asked out for the first time, and that just made her feel saddened at the same time happy. It saddened her because it reminded her that she was in love with someone she shouldn't be, and it made her happy cause she could move on and put her love for Edward behind her._

_A snarl echoed threw the meadow, making Kagome jump and look at Edward. He eyes were wide with fear as she looked into the coal black eye of her friend. _

"_Ed-" She was cut off by her sketchbook being torn from her hands, and his body pressed against hers as she was pinned to the ground. _

"_You excepted!" He snarled, looking her strait in the eyes. Kagome shrank back in fear not understanding what he was talking about._

"_I heard your thoughts!" Her eyes widened, heard her thoughts...how!? That isn't possible._

"_It's more than possible love..." Edward growled out, looking into her still wide eyes. _

"_But...that isn't..." She stopped herself from finishing but thought the last word, 'human'._

_Edward chuckled, "human..." He chuckled at the word, as he inhaled her sent, "And whoever said I was." Kagome's eyes widened even more, he wasn't human...then what did that make him. And why was he made at her excepting a date from someone...she didn't understand. She was her own person she could do what she wanted._

_Another growl echoed threw the clearing, "Your mine! That's why!" _

_Kagome shrank back again, not wanting to make him more mad than he already was. She tried to digest what he said. He said she was his, but that didn't make sense, they were friends, nothing more. _

"_YOU'RE MY MATE!" Edward snarled, tightening his grip on her shoulder, "WHY DO YOU THIK I HAVE BEEN COMING INTO YOUR DREAMS FOR FIVE YEARS!"_

_Kagome whimpered, she didn't know what to do. It's not like she knew this, he could of said that the first time they met. Well, never mind, that probably wouldn't have gone well either. Still, he had no right to yell at her! And he didn't tell her anything about this, she had a right to do what she wanted its not like he was real anyway. _

"_Kagome you are testing my patients." He ground out, "Your mine, only mine! And whoever gets in the way will pay. I can assure you that." _

"_I don't belong to you! It's not like your real!" Kagome yelled, struggling to get free from him. He was starting to scare her, she wanted to wake up so she could get away from him. He said he wasn't human and if he wasn't human that means he could hurt her here. She wanted to get away. _

_He took a shaky breath, as his eyes bore into her own, "I am not going to hurt you, I love you. As for not being real" he smirked, " I can assure you that I am, I might not be human, but I am still as real as you are."_

_Kagome swallowed, "If your not human what are you?" She didn't know if she wanted to really know, but she was going to ask anyway. _

_Edward leaned down so his mouth was right next to her ear, "Vampire." _

_Kagome froze, a vampire, was he going to **eat** her? Oh god help her. She shrank back more, scared._

"_No worries love, I would never hurt my mate." He whispered into her ear. He loved her, he couldn't hurt her even if he wanted too._

_When he said mate, Kagome's eyes narrowed. She didn't know what to believe with that, but she didn't say anything, she didn't want to upset him more than he was already. But there was still the fact he said he was real, she shook her head. If he was real he would of shown himself to her, so he had to be lieing._

"_I am not lieing love. I am real. As for not showing myself to you, it is not the right time yet." He ground out as he continued to listen to her thoughts. _

_Kagome still didn't believe it. He wasn't real, and she wasn't his mate. She was going to have to live with those facts, and she would start living with that fact by dating Inuyasha. Kagome knew that if she wanted to get over her crush on Edward, the guy in her dreams and only her dreams, she would have to move on and start dating._

_Edward growled, "I told you I am real! How can I get you to believe that!" As he continued to listen to her thoughts his anger increased. He berried his face into the crease in her neck and snarled, as he took in her scent, "MINE!"_

_Kagome growled back at him, "Your not real! Your only in my dreams so how can I believe that!" _

_Edward looked her strait in the eyes as he smirked, "Then I will prove it, but remember, you are the one who asked for it." His evil chuckle filled her ears, "Your mine,love...and only mine" Kagome could hear the possesiveness in his voice and it made her shiver._

He had proven he was real alright, he killed Inuyasha, she had been so mad and scared after that. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. She didn't even know her feelings towards him anymore, but she knew she could never escape him, and she better except that.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when her cellphone rang, she jumped off her bed and too her desk where her phone lay.

"Hello?"

"Kagome!" A chipper voice yelled on the other end of the phone, causing Kagome to smile.

"Lauren! How are you?" she asked, her mood brightening up.

"Good! I was just calling to see how you were settling in, and wishing you luck on your first day of school tomorrow."

Kagome laughed, "I am have most of my things unpacked, and thanks I hope tomorrow will be a good day. I will try to find you after I get my schedule so I can compare to yours"

"Sounds good, I will be in the parking lot with my friends so just look there. I am going to let you go. Mom wants me to come to dinner." Lauren sighed, "I will see you then! Good night~!"

Kagome laughed, "good night!"

Flipping her phone closed Kagome smiled as she made her way back to her room, "Look out Forks High, Kagome has come to town!"

* * *

**Authors note: Well there is the first chapter! Tell me how you like it! Bad? Good? Feel free to give me ideas! Lol well read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Kagome hummed softly as she arranged her bookcase, she had gotten up a couple hours early, and couldn't fall back asleep so she decided to finish unpacking. She had lots of books, she liked them so much cause she could get out of the real world and into another. Her books consisted of the classics like, The Scarlet Letter, Crime and Punishment, and all the Jane Austin books, she also had mysteries, romance, horror, fantasy, history, and some educational text books. She always knew she had lots of books, she didn't even have all of them unpacked and she already filled two six feet book cases.

Her apartment wasn't that big, but it was fit for a high school student living on their own. There was a small kitchen, living area, bathroom, laundry room, and bedroom. The apartment was pretty new though, you could tell it was built within the year. Everything looked so new. But still it was nothing big, but it was enough, and it was pretty cheap since she was paying for it on her own. She had a job that was in the town over, so she could pay for the things she need. Kagome had to pay for the rent, utilities, food, school and anything else she wanted.

The sound of someone knocking made Kagome jump making her drop the book in her hands, she wasn't expecting anyone, Kagome furrowed her brow, before making her way around the boxes scattered everywhere and to the front door.

Opening the door, she was greeted by a gruff man with brown hair with blue eyes, "Hi, can I help you?" Kagome asked, her voice was laced with irritation as she saw his eyes rack up her body. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank-top, with jean short shorts, it was what she was used to wearing to bed and around the house; They were comfortable.

"I am here to deliver a car for a Miss Kagome" the man stated, his eyes still racking up her body, making Kagome want to slap him.

"It's here?! Isn't it a little early?" Kagome almost squealed, finally it was here. The car might have originally been her sisters, and given to her because her spoiled sister wanted a better car, but she still loved her baby. Yes, her car was her baby. She absolutely loved it.

The man nodded handing her the keys and a clipboard that had a pen attached to it by a string, "Yes, it came in yesterday, and it is around eight am, and we opened at six am, so it took a couple hours to get here."

'Eight!' Kagome yelled to herself, before turning back to the man, smiling Kagome took the clipboard and signed at the bottom before giving it back, "Thank you!" The shut the door before he could say anything, and hurried into her room to change. She decided to go with a J-rock outfit, the dress was a soft crimson with black satin bow across the chest, the dress had a black voile hem with black ribbon trim and had adjustable straps. She had black and white stripped leggings on, with black calf high boots and she had auburn colored arm warmers, and over the arm-warmers was a black arm-warmer which flared a bit looking like cuffs. . Her hair was in pigtails which reached her shoulders, and was tied up with red ribbon.

Doing a once over in the mirror Kagome nodded content with her look before grabbing school bag purse and keys, she had wanted to get there a little earlier so she could find all of her classes with no trouble.

Stepping out of the apartment, she took a deep breath of air, before walking down the wooden stairs and onto the solid ground. Kagome smiled as she saw her car parked in-front of her.

It was her baby!

Her Silver Mercedes Benz! How she missed it.

Getting into her baby, Kagome ran her hand over the black interior, then started the car and made her way to her new school, not knowing that something unexpected waited for her there.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she stepped out her warm car into the cold rain, "Well today seems like a good day already" If anyone was near her they would have been able to her the sarcasm dripping from every word.

She made her way to the building entrance and to the main office in record time, and opened the office door. She was greeted by an older woman, who looked too overly happy for Kagome's taste.

"Hello, can I help you dear?" the woman asked, a big smile on her face, which made Kagome twitch slightly.

"Yes, I'm Kagome Hig...er...Evens" Kagome stammered, she had changed her last name not wanting to have the same name as her so called family. That and would be better than having everyone buttcher her other name.

"Ahh, we have been expecting you." The woman rummaged threw some papers on her desk before giving her a couple pieces of paper and what looked to be a map. Why on earth would someone need a map for this tiny school?

"That is your schedule, map, and the slip needs to be signed by all your teachers." the woman instructed to her before the smile came back to her face, "My name is Mrs. Cope and if you need anything you know where to find me."

Kagome nodded, giving a forced smile, "Thank you." Before heading out the door and get away from the all to friendly woman.

"Ok, now off to the parking-lot, Lauren should be there by now"Kagome muttered to herself, looking at the clock on the wall of the school, as she headed back to the entrance of the school and to where she would find her childhood friend.

Stepping out into the dreary air, Kagome looked around the cluttered lot, and looked for the dirty blond hair she knew all to well. A smile split across her face when she finally spotting what she was looking for.

"Lauren!" She yelled out, getting the attention of more than her friends attention. From the looks of it, she got almost the whole parking-lots attention. Kagome could feel a blush coming onto her cheeks, as she made her way down the stone steps and onto the blacktop to the place her friend stood smiling. She was surrounded by a group of people she assumed was her friends.

"Kagome!" Lauren yelled happily, as she met her halfway and hugged her. Lauren was happy to see her friend it has been a couple years since she has seen her. They have been keeping in contact with each-other by phone and email, but it still wasn't the same as seeing each-other in person.

"It's good to finally see you!" Lauren chirped, releasing her from the hug.

Kagome smiled, she really had missed her,"I know what you mean. The phone calls and emails aren't as good as seeing you in person"

Lauren laughed, "That is true. Come on I want to introduce you to my friends" taking her arm and started to drag her to the group she saw her with when she first walked out of the school.

"Guys,"Lauren started, coming to a stop in-front of the group of teens, "This is my childhood friend Kagome." They all smiled at Kagome, "Kagome, these are my friends." She pointed to the blond boy who reminded her of a golden retriever, "Mike" then she pointed to a girl with brown hair and wore a smile that was way to fake for her liking, "Jessica." next was a boy with greasy black hair, "Eric" after him was a boy reading a comic book as he leaned against a car, "Ben" then a boy who was looking at her breasts, "Tyler" and the last one was a girl who wore glasses and she looked more like the book type then the shopping type like Lauren, "Angela"

"It's nice to meet you all." Kagome greeted them, but really the only one she thought she was going to like out of this group was Angela. She seemed nice, but she might like Ben too since he was the only guy that didn't ogle her.

"So Kagome what brought you to boring old Forks?" Mike asked, a smile on his face. He was looking at her to suggestively for her liking. She shuddered slightly, damn perverts.

"I wanted to see Lauren, and my family was moving out of the county" She lied, well more like half lied. She did want to see Lauren, but her family wasn't moving they just wanted her out of the picture. If she said that though, it would bring up some unwanted questions, that or pity. She didn't want either or those, so lieing was the next best thing.

"Really?" His eyes got big at the thought of moving out of the country, "Where are they moving to?"

'He was easily impressed' She silently thought, sweatdroping as she still kept a strained smile on her face, "Italy" was the first thing that came to mind, she didn't know why, but she shrugged it off not really caring.

Before he could ask another question the sound of a purring car and girls giggling interrupted him. She turned to the source of the excitement. A silver had just pulled into the parking-lot, but she still didn't know what the big deal was, but she could guess. It was probably some guy who all the girls wanted. Kagome rolled her eyes, what is it with girls now a days being overly obsessed with guys.

"So what's up with that?" Kagome asked, indicating to the Volvo, and the giggling school girls.

Mike and the other boys scowled as the girls, minus Angela giggled, "Ohhh them." Mike started, "That's the Cullen and Hales. They are the rich kids of the town."

Tyler and Eric were scowling, "They are all stuck up, I wouldn't get involved with them. But then again they will probably ignore you like they do everyone else."

Kagome nodded, still looking at the Volvo, she was about to look away until the door opened and out came the one person she didn't think she would see in real life so soon. All color drained from her face as her eyes widened, "Edward."

At the sound of his name, he whipped around eyes connecting with hers. His eyes were wide in shock before turning into a smirk. Kagome shivered, this couldn't be good, she had seen that smirk before and it only led to trouble.

Everyone looked at her, "You know Cullen?" They all asked.

Kagome nodded, "You could say that..." she paused, how could she explain this without sounded like a crazy person. It's not like she could say, 'yeah he is this Vampire who has been coming into my dreams since I was ten. Oh and I cant forget that he claims I am his mate.' Yeah, that would blow over soooo well, "...we have met...before."

That is all she was going to explain to them...because she really didn't know what else to say to explain their relationship.

It was forced...it wasn't like she had a choice. If she did have a choice she would be running in the opposite direction.

Kagome flickered her eyes over to the Edward again to see his eyes narrowed at her, making her back straiten.

He must have heard her. She really wish she could at least keep her thoughts to herself. Sadly it seems fate had other ideas.

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked at Lauren, "Do you want to show me where my first class is?"

Lauren nodded, "Sure. We can chat on our way there." Lauren waved to her friends saying she would see them later before walking with Kagome into the school.

Kagome could still feel eyes on her as she entered the school.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoy the second chapter! XD The third chapter shall be posted soon!_**

**_Read and Review! Tell me what you think! _**


End file.
